Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant nozzle, and more particularly, to a coolant nozzle having a function of automatically eliminating clogging by foreign matter.
Description of the Related Art
A cutting fluid (coolant) of which lubrication, cooling, and chip removal effects can be expected is used in many cases of cutting work and grinding work using a machine tool. The coolant stored in a dedicated tank or the like reaches a pipe via drive means such as a discharge pump and is then jetted from the tip end of a nozzle on an extension of the pipe toward a cutting point or a cutting tool.
The nozzle for jetting the coolant is generally called a coolant nozzle. The coolant is supplied toward the cutting point or the cutting tool through the coolant nozzle. Foreign matter, such as chips, may be mixed into the coolant during machining. As the coolant containing the foreign matter circulates, the foreign matter accumulates on the coolant nozzle, resulting in a reduction in delivery.
In a coolant supply device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-039274 to overcome this problem, air supply means is internally connected to the middle of a pipe disposed between a coolant nozzle and a pump. In this arrangement, foreign matter with which an opening of the coolant nozzle is about to be clogged can be swiftly discharged out of the nozzle by the force of water produced by air.
Although the delivery can be restored by removing the foreign matter from the opening of the coolant nozzle manually or by a tool, however, maintenance to be performed at regular intervals requires a large number of man-hours. Accumulation of the foreign matter on the nozzle can be suppressed to some extent by providing a filter or the air supply means described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-039274. However, this countermeasure additionally requires costs for the installation of the air supply means or maintenance of the filter.